


Every Week

by LuigiThirty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuigiThirty/pseuds/LuigiThirty
Summary: Hubert's duty is to review the Pegasus knights. He hates it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Every Week

Every week, Hubert reviewed the knights in formation. Every week, he dreaded and awaited his duty in equal measure. Every week, the knights and their Pegasi were as beautiful as ever.

He wanted to feel the wind on his face and through his hair. Hubert wanted to wear their cuirass, thrust their lance while in a dive, share a bond with his mount deeper than with any human. 

He wanted it worse than anything else in his life.

A terrible pain in his soul, Hubert walked away from the knights’ formation. 

Every week, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> yep


End file.
